


Tu cuerpo pequeño

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manga, canonverse, ereri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: *Spoiler del manga*. Drabble canonverse en el que Eren reflexiona sobre las emociones que le genera percibir el cuerpo de Levi ahora que su plan está a punto de concretarse. Escrito tras la lectura del capítulo 129 del manga.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Tu cuerpo pequeño

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: esto es un drabble canonverse escrito a partir del capítulo 129 del manga, así que puede contener spoilers. Se sugiere EreRi.
> 
> Agradecimientos: a Luna de Acero, Jazmín Negro y Macos Az, que escuchan mis audios trasnochados leyendo estas bobadas.

No puedo mentir en esto: tu cuerpo pequeño, delgado a pesar de lo musculoso, me produce todavía una suerte de desesperación, una fascinación por cosas imposibles.

Antes, cuando tu autoridad y tu poder nos hacían desiguales, yo entendía que este sentimiento absurdo descansaba en que mi mentalidad infantil te colocaba entre las estrellas, como un astro inalcanzable.

Pero hoy, cuando entre el murmullo de los cuerpos de todos los erdianos puedo percibir el tuyo, débil, dañado, en diálogo con la muerte… ya no puedo explicarme esta ansia terrible mordiéndome los huesos.

Mis ojos están puestos en el futuro de Erdia, en la posibilidad del imperio, y me consterna hallar en mí órganos rebeldes que se atreven aún a pensarte y a buscarte.

Es el deseo, el maldito deseo… la ilusión de la carne, la fantasía de que habría una felicidad imaginable entre tus brazos. No obstante, no la hay ni la habrá nunca. No hay tal cosa como el placer en un mundo sin libertad. Y el precio de la libertad es destruirlo todo. Incluso y sobre todo a vos.

Yo sé muy bien que en el fondo esta necesidad no puede satisfacerse. Por eso, ni por un momento consideré frenar el plan de mi hermano contra vos. Sobreviviste, pero a mí no me importa. Ya no podrás detenerme y nada en mí conectará con vos. Aunque tu cuerpo pequeño, delgado, haga temblar mi corazón… el amor no existe y yo no soy débil.

Acaso nunca vaya a gozar de vos: es que el precio de ser libre… es la soledad.

**_7 de junio de 2020_ **


End file.
